Findings indicate that a history of childhood abuse (CA) is associated with the tendency to engage in high- risk behaviors and to experience a number of psychological disturbances known to adversely impact intimate relationships. Despite these well-substantiated findings, little research has examined the mechanisms by which these detrimental effects occur and/or are maintained in adulthood. The overall objective of the proposed investigation is to begin understanding these processes. To this end, we propose to conduct two studies and to further develop a codebook for human-aided content analyses of intimacy themes expressed in language. Study 1 will explore the potential mediational role of intimacy schemas, psychological adjustment (depression, PTSD, substance abuse), and physiological reactivity in the relation between CA and adverse intimacy consequences in adulthood. Information on intimacy schemas will be derived by conducting human-aided content analyses and computer-aided language analyses of control and intimacy- relevant essays written by 150 women with, and 150 women without, a history of CA. Cortisol and heart rate variability will be measured throughout the essay writing and will serve as indicators of physiological reactivity. Study 2 will be the first study to examine whether a writing intervention that focuses specifically on intimacy themes will impact intimacy adjustment among women with a history of CA. In other populations, Pennebaker et al. have found that writing about emotionally relevant themes causes beneficial changes in numerous psychological, behavioral and physiological indices. In Study 2,165 women with a history of CA and intimacy difficulties will be randomly assigned to write about either: 1) time management (control), 2) a past traumatic experience, or 3) intimacy-relevant schemas. Pre- and post- (1, 3, 6, months) writing intervention assessments will be conducted to examine the impact of the writing interventions on intimacy variables. If changes on intimacy outcome variables are seen, the degree to which changes in intimacy schemas, psychological adjustment, and physiological reactivity mediate these changes will be assessed. Education and SES will be tested as potential moderators or general covariates in both studies. The findings from this investigation will have implications for understanding both the psychological and physiological mechanisms that link CA with detrimental intimacy/relational factors in adulthood. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]